The Fic That Shall Not Be Named
by Mackenzie Thea
Summary: A small fluff bit while I chew over my serius fic. This one spoofs a lot of stuff, it's small but I'm planning more chapters. Second chapter's up!
1. Default Chapter

DISClAIMER: Harry Potter, Visa Cards, Dr. Laura and paper do not belong to me! I did not invent them or have any copyrights to them. Sue me and you'll be sorry, I haven't a dollar to my name.  
  
My apologies up front, I wrote this story to get my mind off my ailing Fic, don't judge my other Fics on this one. This is almost too ridicules to post! I haven't even spell checked it! That being said, read on! And by all means tell me what you think!  
  
  
The Fic That Shall Not Be Named  
by Mackenzie Thea  
  
  
Harry sat in his dormitory sulking over his latest problem (I don't know, something to do with a Dragon I guess) when who should enter but the Weasley twins.   
  
"Come on Harry!" Yelled George in Harry's ear, patting his back hard. "You gotta stop sulking like this and enjoy life while you still have yours!"  
  
"Yeah," Fred joined in. "You never know when Him-Not-Namin is going pop in through the window."  
  
"Probably in the night..." George reasoned bobing his head.  
  
Harry stared, pardon me, glared up increduly.  
"Gee, THANKS!"  
  
"Aw Harry, we didn't mean it!" Laughed Fred.  
  
"Yeah, we're just trying to cheer you up mate!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
"I know your just after my Invisiblity Cloak!"  
  
Fred snapped his fingers.  
"Damn," he said. "He's on to us."  
  
"Don't be silly Harry!" George laughed. "We want your gold too!"  
  
Harry took out his Gingotts charge card (Visa is the only one they offer) and handed it to the two twins. Harry sighed for about two minutes.  
"I wont be needing it, even if I were, I haven't done anything heroic lately. Have to save face, you know?"  
  
But Fred and George were already at the Gryffindor fireplace, placing orders for two Nimbus' and some stocks.   
  
Harry sighed again, but then Hedwig burst in through the window with a note tied to her leg.   
Darn, thought Harry, that's the second time I should have kept that window open, poor Neville... Oh well, wonder what Hedwig has.  
  
Harry untied the note from Hedwigs leg and read it out loud so that any dark wizard could hear, in the hopes that Hermione (who was in the girls dormitory) and Ron (who was in the library) would hear him. (He didn't feel like rounding them up.)  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I heard that a Slytherin student kept a book on Asia out two months more than allowed. That sounds darn suspicius! I'm going to go to any insane lengths, including dancing naked infront of the Dementors if need be, to find out why! It might have something to do with... the evil guy ... kind of bald ... what was his name again? Oh well, suspect everyone! Any never leave your dorm room! For that matter hide under the covers!  
  
Sniffer ... er, Sniffles, grrr, Snuffles!  
good thing this is just a rough draft"  
  
But poor Harry hadn't hide under the covers! So who should pop through the door but Lucius Malfoy! What sinister plan had he? What was he thinking?  
  
Meow, meow, meow, must kill Harry, meow, meow, Blood, meow, meow, meow, Kill Harry!  
  
"There you are! Ha! What's that?!" Mr. Malfoy snatched the note from Harry's hands and waved it over his head saying "You want it? Huh? You want it?"  
Lucius took a look at the note.  
  
"Conversing with criminals," Malfoy said in an surperior tone. "Harry bein' bad!"  
  
"What's that!?" Snape said bursting into the room. "Is there some way I can trap that boy, get him expelled, or otherwise punish that boy for my hatred of his father and bretrayed adortation of his mother!"  
  
"Lord in heaven!" Yelled Harry. "I didn't just hear that!"  
  
"Oh this is fun! If it tortures you in any way, you should know Harry there was a certain way your mothers hair fell-"  
  
"-I'M NOT LISTENING!"  
  
"Fine," growled Snape. "I didn't come here to reminisce, I want names, I want places!"  
  
"But, Severus, I thought you had a name!" Cried Mr. Malfoy disbelievely.  
  
"Of course I have a name you obtuse excuse for a rotting carcus-"  
  
"-Hey! What does obtuse mean?"  
  
"ARGH! Look Harry, I know your in contact with your Godfather."  
  
*Writer risists a bad The Godfather song and dance*  
  
"Of course you do! Dumbledore told you at the end of Jo's last book!"  
  
"What! you mean I haven't anything to hang above your head?"  
  
"I have something to hang over his head!" Yelled Lucius proudly. "This note! See?"  
  
"What? Give me that!" Yelled Snape as he began to wrestle over the note. "I-want-something-to-hang-over-his-head!"  
  
The wrestle, in which everyone got hit with the Smeltings stick, ended in the note being ripped to shreds.  
  
Severus and Lucius hung their heads guiltily. They both wined "Sorry..."  
  
"That's okay..." said a voice from across the room. Hermione and Ron had just entered the room, Hermy holding Crookshanks. "Look what I got!" She yelled at Snape holding Crookshanks proudly.  
  
Snape's mouth expanded and he swirled around turning into a cloud of sand and escaping through Hedwig's hole in the window.  
  
"Whoa!" Shouted Ron. "I didn't know he could do that!"  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was doing one of her imfamous jigs.  
  
Lucius Malfoy suddenly drew his wand.  
  
"Aint none of you taking me alive! You hear me?! AINT!"  
  
"Dad!?" Yelled Draco entering with Madam Pomfrey (who, upon entery joined in Hermy's jig) "Did you forget to take your medication?"  
  
Draco poured a vile of something vile down Mr. M's throat.  
  
"GARGH! That's poison!"  
  
"Of course it is Dad! What did you think, I was concerned for your health?!"  
  
Harry began pouting again, he wished he had his letter.   
  
"I want my letter!" He demanded of Lucius.  
  
"Alright! Fine, I shall take Cedric's head, Harry you take Frank Bryce's and you my son who have no hands, take my hand in your mouth and we shall go and see Voldemort."  
  
"Why would we want to go see him?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a trap, duh!" gloated Draco. "you just caught on?"  
  
"Shut up! I knew all along, I was only as stupid as I wanted to be! I mean..."  
  
But Hermione abruptly stopped in her jig, Madam Promfrey, not anticipating this sudden stop, fell to her feet.  
  
"What Harry?!" Hermoine asked with tears in her eyes. "How could you be stupid, haven't I taught you that it isn't a good trait to posses?"  
  
"Yeah..." said Harry shuffling his feet with his head hung.  
  
"And?" Hermione took on a McGonagall stance, her arms crossed.  
  
"Not to go to court with danger..." Harry recited rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wrong! Not to go courting danger!" Hermione smacked Harry repeatedly.  
"You'll never be worthy of caring down the Hebrew legends!"  
  
"Unfourtunately for Harry's face," Said Dumbledore entering. "No-one has to anymore, there is now a wonderful invention called the Bible. It carries all the stories of the Hebrew."  
  
"But Professor dumbledore?" Said Dr. Laura entering. "It says repeatitively in the Bible that you shouldn't practice sorcery, what do you have to say about that, HUH?!"  
  
"My dear Laura, it says in the Bible that sorcery comes from Satan. We are fictional characters, and our Magic comes from the premise that we were born with it, that God gave select few the ability to preform magic. But feel free to judge us however you see fit, in the end our judgement will not come from the likes of you."  
  
"Well," said Dr. Laura. "My work here is done..."  
  
She was pushed out the window by an author who promises not to mention religion in chapter two and who wont even ask her readers to review, it's too silly a story! 


	2. The Saga Continues

DISCLAIMER: *Sings calipso* Harry! Harry Potter! Me no own, so dont sue me! He! He belong, he belong, he belong to Rowling! Kick your ass if you try me!  
(Harry Potter and the afiliated characters belong to J. K. Rowling, Boomsbury Publishings, and Warner Bros. Entertainment. That is all.)   
Don't get me started on Quantum Leap...  
(Also belongeth not to me.)  
  
Rated PG-13 for language, a few deaths, and butchering of Ms. R's characters. Not to mention some jokes kinda adult. Not that children can't read them, but adults would understand them. Not adult persay, rather, grown-up, yes? (But then you have to be pretty smart to read HP, huh?) It also helps if you are a Quantum Leap fan... c'mon there has to be one besides me! No ....?  
  
Dedication: This one is for The Evil Muffin Goat, who gave the best review a writer could ask for (or not ask for). *sniff* I love you man!   
  
  
The Fic That Shall Not Be Named  
by Mackenzie Thea  
  
Chapter 2  
The saga continues  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With Dr. Laura pushed out the window is where we left Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lucius Malfoy, Draco and Dumbledore. Oh yeah, and Madam Pomfrey. But the story continues.  
  
"I'm still sad!" Moaned Harry.  
  
"That is as it should be Harry." Said Dumbldore. "For without sadness we would not know true hapiness, just as light can only shine in the dark, so can laughter only triumph through tears."  
  
"Proffesor?" Inquired Hermione.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger?"  
  
"When did you become so wise?" She asked cocking her head to the side.  
  
"When I was younger I collected fortune cookies."   
  
"Uh, excuse me Professor!" Said Colin Creevy entering the room. "There is a solicitor at the gate."  
  
"Tramp! I thought Severus told her not to come back!"  
  
"No sir, it's a centaur named Firenzey. He created a network of psycics, he says that the first hour is free."  
  
"You needn't a psycic to tell you your going to die!" Said a voice from the side of the room, it was the Dark Lord!  
  
"Voldemort!" Exclaimed Harry.  
"My Lord!" Yelled Draco and Lucius.  
"You-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named!" Yelled Hermione, Ron and Madam Pomfrey (haven't I written her out yet?).  
  
"Yes it is I, and now I shall kill you all, even you young Draco and you Lucius. But first we shall have a, how we say, 'mocking period' in which I will attempt to humiliate you before actually killing you. In this time you will be able to escape and/or thwart any attempt I had made to take over the world..."  
  
Colin Creevey looked confused.  
"Uh... What should I tell the centaur?!"  
  
Voldemort drew his wand and (da da du!) killed Colin where he stood, no hesitation, no long speeches, no tears shed.  
  
"Tom Riddle! I didn't think you had the nerve!" Rounded Dumbledore now taking on the McGonagall stance.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Yelled Voldemort. "That is not my name! My name is-" he puffed out his chest proudly "- Voldemort!"  
  
"Oh wow! Well then, Mr. I'm-Such-A-Big-Mean-Sorcerer-That-I-Can-Scramble-Up-My-Name, you will always be Tom to me! No! Not even, to me you will always be TOMMY!"  
  
"How DARE you call me that! Why if it were not for the sacred oath of the stupid villans, who dont actually kill off anyone terribly important, I would kill you where you stand!"  
  
With all the excitement, and Colin's death, no-one noticed Harry who had closed his eyes and started to convulse. When he opened his eyes again they darted around the room before falling on Voldemort. He uttered two words which would tell anyone who heard them who was inside Harry.  
"Oh boy..."  
  
He heard a familiar sound of the imaging chamber door opening and closing and then the voice.  
"Oh boy is right Sam. You leaped into Harry Potter, known to some as 'the boy who lived', you see baldy over there? Well his name is..."  
  
Across the room.  
"Oy, Hermione," Ron elbowed her in the side and nodded his head in Harry's direction. "Who's that fellow in the pink suit?"  
  
"Oh Ron this really isn't the time for jokes! And it is never the time for bad jokes! I mean to say, The Dark Lord is exchanging inslults with Proffesor Dumbledore for crying out loud!"  
  
"Has anyone ever told you how stupid you look in that hat, Dumbledore?" retorted Voldemort haughtily.  
  
"Ha, All the time! Has anyone ever told YOU how idiotic you look when you sneeze?" Sneered Dumbledore, refering to Voldemort's nose which was only two slits on his face.  
  
"Yes, many people have, but they have only ever said it once!" Voldemort said threateningly.  
  
"Alright then I'LL say it again, you look like a moron when you sneeze Tommy!"   
Was Dumbledore trying to buy Harry time or expressing sentiments he had never gotten the chance to tell Voldemort fourteen years ago? You be the judge.  
  
Voldemort had an internal struggle.  
"... bound ... by... stupid villan.... oath... must kill... bound.. by..."  
Volemort looks in direction of the author.  
"Please say he isn't crucial to the plot!" He screams desprately.   
  
The author shakes her head sternly.  
"He's my favorite character in play right now!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
"You got that Sam?"  
  
"I got it Al!"  
  
"Good 'cause it's almost time for you to be heroic, so of course I have to leave now!"  
  
"Okay, see ya next leap!"  
  
Voldemort looked around the room for someone to visit his wrath upon. Lucius? Too loyal. Hermione? Main character. Ron? Comic relief. Draco? Main villan, besides, too easy. Madam Pomrey? No! He was going to break that stereo type! Aha! There was his victim!   
  
Voldemort swung his foot out to kick Crookshanks, but Harry/Sam leaped (no pun intended) out in time to take the blow, which threw him/them a few feet across the room.   
  
Sam leaped out of Harry and into someone who died before he was born, maybe his great-grandfather again.  
  
Harry was back in his body, lieing on the floor, wondering why his side hurt.  
  
"Damn it!" Exclaimed Voldemort. "Thwarted again by Harry Potter! Will this thwarting never cease?!"  
  
Everyone in the room began to laugh at him, even Crookshanks made a strange noise that sounded like a sneer.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it or I'll curse you all! I will!" Voldemort tried to threaten them but it didn't work. He covered his ears and fell to his feet chanting "No... no..."  
  
McGonagall ran into the room and turned Volemort into stone. She then place a sheet of glass over him, upon which she draped a tablecloth.  
"Every little bit helps with this years budget..." She mutted leaving the room.  
  
"Aha!" Snape burst into the room weilding a book like an exicutingers axe. "This book has Potter's fingerprints on it!"  
  
"And now it has yours on it, what's your point?" Dumbledore said begining to eat an orange.  
  
"It's from the restricted section of the library, and I think I can pin point the exact day four years ago that Potter touched it!" Snape smiled at his level of stooping. "Oh my! I might actually have him this time... I am lost! No more plotting, no more sneering... I haven't any idea what to do now..."  
  
"I say we make him do the sand thing again!" Yelled Ron circling his hands around his mouth for better resinance.  
  
"Ooooh, would you Severus? I didn't get to see it!" Dumbledore asked excitedly.  
  
"No! I will NOT!" Snape repiled indignantly. "Anyway, This book can comfirm what I have sai-"  
  
"Waaaaaaitt!" Said Filch barging in. He dusted the cover of the book and then left, his job being done.  
  
"Darn it, now I have to find something else to hold above his head." Snape hung his head sadly, he studied Crookshanks for a minute but then shook his head and then turned to leave.  
  
That it until Sirius Black ran in.. naked! He ran in, ran around the room before hiding under Harry's bed.  
  
"Oh, Sirius!" Said Harry standing up. "You didn't!"  
  
"I did..." Said Sirius feebly from under the bed. "It turns out the guys reason checks out, this was to insure he would pay the late fee."   
  
Everyone in the room looked at Sirius funnily.  
  
"Hey! In my defense Madam Pince didn't tell me WHAT I was doing until the last minute!"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head solemnly.  
"I'm afraid, my dear Sirius, that that ISN'T a good defense..."  
  
Snape had a gleam in his eyes.  
"It doesn't matter Albus! Black here has given me a new purpose in life!" He proclaimed proudly. "To find a camera!" He cackled, and it was a good cackle, before leaving, this time through the door.  
  
"Damn..." Muttered Ron who had been hoping he'd do the sand thing again. "Well Harry, at least your not worried about tomorrow anymore!"   
  
"Oh shoot!" Said Harry claping his hands to the side of his face. (Author is lobbying for Chris Columbous to direct.) "I forgot all about tomorrow! What am I going to do Sirius?!"  
  
"Harry," Said Ron sternly. "He is naked and hiding under a bed from Dementors.. he isn't the one to turn to for advice."  
  
But the danger wasn't over yet!  
  
"It wasn't, I mean, it isn't?" Harry inquired of the author.  
  
No! It is not! For in place of a proper Basilisk, no spell can turn a Dark Wizard to stone for long! And if you have ever turned an evil wizard to stone and had them remerge, you'd know, they aren't happy campers. Heck they aren't even campers. They have no touch with blissful emotions or the outdoors, and they, where was I going with this? Oh yeah, *Clears throat*  
  
Voldemort remerged from his (da da du!) coffee table prison!   
  
His eyes still closed he stood up. He shook his head slightly, pointed to the ground where there lay broken glass and torn tablecloth and said simply.  
"Who did that?"  
  
Everyone in the room pointed to McGonagall (she returned, by the way).   
  
Voldemort raised his wand to hex her and she turned about and deflected it with the power of her mighty bun. (The one in her hair!)  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, shouldn't have tried that Tommy!" Said Dumbldore. "I wouldn't have gone against Minerva on a good day."  
  
McGonagall smiled sweetly and let the Dormitory, triping down the steps. As she fell down each one the school silver fell out of her robes. I tell you the truth, it wasn't a smart idea for the Weasley twins to have left those firecrackers at the bottom of the stairs, nor was it a pretty sight when the smoke subsided. But no worries, the House Elves were there in time to clean up the mess!  
  
"You were saying?" Snickered Voldemort.   
  
"Oh Lord, I adore you!" Said Draco hugging Voldemort (**NOT SLASH**).   
  
"Get away from me boy, the last time one of you brats hugged me, well, you took my heart and left me crying.. oh Severus..." (**I LIED**)  
  
"And this time," Draco said proudly. "I took your wand! Harry get him!"  
  
Harry ran to tackle Voldemort (he's short and skinny, what else could he do?) but Voldemort did a very gay hand gesture sending Harry flying back.  
  
"Hey!" Yelled Ron. "You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes I can, I'm evil! I can do whatever I want!"  
  
"Nu-uh! You have to abide by the authors rules, Jo made so we can only do magic with a wand!"  
  
"Oh yeah, explain the second chapter of the third book, and the second to last chapter of the first?! HUH?!" It apears Voldemort was related to Dr. Laura.  
  
"I wasn't in those chapters, prat, and even if I was, HIYA!" Yelled Ron and karate chopped Voldemort where, on a better man, there would have been a nose.   
  
Good idea! Author gives Ron a cookie.  
  
Voldemort summons a few Death Eaters.  
  
"I'm right here my lord!" Lucius says snidely.  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot..."  
  
Three death eaters blockade Voldemort, the middle one doing a split his arms held out diagonally, the other two with their outer legs high in the air.   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione, in black leather and cool sun glasses, opened their trencth coats to reveal many machine guns. They drew and shot their guns, and nothing happened.   
  
Hermione took off her sunglasses and turned to the others.   
"Of course, machines dont work here, remember?"  
  
Harry was undaunted.  
"Then we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way!"  
  
Harry ran toward the middle Death Eater, jumped up and did a mid-air crane stance and kicked him back to Voldemort.   
  
Voldemort, in turn threw him back into the battle saying.  
"Fight for me boys! Die for your lord!"  
  
Hermione, her sunglasses back in place ran and crawled up a wall escaping many a hex, before doing a sideways mid-air flip and landing behind a pillar (there are pillars okay!).   
  
Ron did a somersalt and picked up Voldemort's wand from where Draco had droped it when he ran downstairs to place his bet with the Weasley twins. Ron did a second somersault and hexed two of the Death Eaters.   
  
(**Author feels abligated to note that a mix of "Smack my bitch up" and "Set me free" was playing in the background. You get the idea how that would sound.**)  
  
Voldemort drew a cane, he grasped the handle and pulled a sword out of it. He swung it and held it in one arm outstretched diagonally behind his head. (A closer inspection of the handle, just below the blade would reveal the ingravemnt S. Slytherin.) What was he planning? Find out in the next chapter "The Death of a Sorcerer" or "The Day the Dementors Came To Turn The Lights Out in Scottland"!  
  
To be continued... Since not asking for reviews worked last time, I'll try it again not. You don't have to review... :) 


	3. Death of a Sorcerer

DISCAILMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishings, and Warner Bros. Entertainment. I shall never make profit from this Fan Fiction (unfortunately) so you haven't a case against me. Just a loyal fan here, nothing more.  
  
Rated PG for one very messy death (comically anyway), a few battles and Fleur's hair being short.  
  
The Fic That Shall Not Be Named  
by Mackenzie Thea  
  
Chapter Three  
The Death of a Sorcerer  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We left our heroes, Harry, Ron and Hermione, wondering what Voldemort was planning to do with the cane/sword he held high.   
  
He was planning to kill them all of course!   
  
With Dumbldore gone (he left) and Sirius cowering under the bed naked ("... eeeee... eeee...") Harry didn't know what they could do to stop this up and coming doom.   
  
Help came on the wings of a dove.   
  
Actually help came in the form of the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
"Harry look!" Exclaimed Ron pointing to the door. Not that he had to point it out, everyone in the room (even Sirius) saw that the door had been broken open by....  
  
"Cho Chang!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Growled Voldemort.  
  
Cho (in a white cotton shirt and draw-string pants) took on a fighting stance.  
"I'm Rowena's heir, don't you read history?" She asked pomusly. Cho drew a sword, which had blue design running down the blade, and a blue tassle attached to the handle.  
  
"It's the blue destiny!" Exclaimed Hermione. "Rowena Ravenclaw's sword!"  
  
Ron hit a giant gong and the room transformed into that of an oriental fighting arena. He, Harry and Hermione (now in white munk-ish robes) did the hand-over-fist bow and stepped back from the fight.   
  
Voldemort held Slytherin's sword infront of him so that it covered half his gaunt face, he twisted the handle so that the blade went sideways and took off one of his eyebrows.   
  
Cho did an elaborate strectch (so elaborate that Hermione thought it was a jig and began to dance) and held the Blue Destiny out behind her, and two fingers out in front of her poised to strike.   
  
Ron hit the gong again, and this time tossed a Mountain Dew out at them. Both Voldemort and Cho caught it, and began fighting/dancing over it.   
  
Harry blew a dart out and it hit Voldemort in the back of the head, the second one, however, hit the Mountain Dew can. Cho got the entire Dew because she plugged the other hole with her finger.   
  
Voldemort, enraged by Cho's sneakyness, threw her and the empty Dew can across the room. He raised Slytherin's sword ready to strike until....  
  
"Huuuld on Che!" Burst Semeus and a few other red-heads (including most of the Weasley clan) into the room. Semeus had blue paint on his face and was carring a long sword with the engrament W. The Weird on it. He looked back at the other red-heads and said.   
"They may take our lives, but they'll never take-"   
  
But it was no good, because the crowd left at the phrase "take our lives" and placed their bets with the Weasley twins.   
  
Fleur Delacour burst into the room with short spiky hair and armor on. She was atop a horse and led a group of men, the sword in her hand was engraved with H. Hufflepuff.   
"All those who love me, follow me!"  
  
And this battle cry worked much better, all of the school and most of the house evles stood behind her (some on broomsticks) ready to charge.   
"In the name of Jesus, the King of heaven!"   
  
"But," Said Dr. Laura entering in bandages and walk with a crutch. "How do you explain-"  
  
She was knocked out the window by the Weasley twins with their Quidditch clubs.   
  
Voldemort was out numbered. He looked over the edge of the mountain at the firey abbyss and yelled out loud.   
"To end, like this?!"  
  
Harry drew his G. Gryffindor sword, Hermione her dagger and her vile of healing potion, and Ron his sword and shield. Draco started the music.  
  
"Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage!!!"  
  
Everyone crowded around Voldemort as he spoke his final words.  
Voldemort studied his wounds and said quietly.  
"This is really going to hurt tomorrow..."  
  
And everyone rejoiced because they were finally rid of the Dark Lord! The Weasley carried Ron, Hermione and Harry on their shoulders. Sirius was boogyin' along with everyone else (he came out from under the bed because someone gave him this big Hawiian shirt). Everyone was happy, well most people were... there were a few exceptions.   
  
Snape, who was running around the crowd with his hands over his ears screaming "I hate you all! I hate you all!" and a few words he learn from his Uncle who was a sailor, while Dumbledore told the foreigners that he had terets sydrome.  
  
Winky, after one look at the mess of Voldemort's body, stood on a broomstick high in the air holding a sign that said "union".   
  
And, of course, Draco Malfoy, because he can never be happy.   
'It's always Harry... Harry, Harry, Harry!'  
  
"Wait!" Yelled Ron, the room fell to silence. "Bring forth the greasy haired one!"  
  
"I assume I am the one being reffered to here..." Said Snape who had just taken to sulking in a corner.  
  
"Yes you!" Ron hopped down off his brothers shoulders smiling evily, Crookshanks held behind his back.  
  
Snape's mouth expanded and he whirled toward the reader.  
  
End theme play, credits roll, this baby is over!  
  
The End 


End file.
